


Elinor Sneezes

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Elinor Wonders Why
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: I saw Elinor for the first time, thought she was cute, and tried to do a fanfic of her sneezing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Elinor Sneezes

It was a lovely day in Animal Town, and Elinor Rabbit was taking a walk with her good friend, Olive the elephant. While they were enjoying themselves, however, Elinor stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide with surprise. Olive stopped as well and looked over at her.

"Elinor?" Olive asked. "What's the matter?"

"I-I..." Elinor pointed to her nose, which was twitching here and there as her nostrils flared. "I h-have a tickle in m-my nose..."

"You do?" Olive gained a bit of a worried expression. "But that must mean..."

Elinor lowered her eyelids and tilted her neck back, her breath hitching cutely but desperately. She was going to sneeze.

"Aaaaah... Haaaaaah... HaaaaaaAAAAHHHHH--"

But before Elinor could sneeze, Olive reached over and placed her forefinger underneath her nose. The two girls stood where they were, with the elephant looking at her friend in concern. Elinor opened her eyes halfway, feeling her breath return to normal. Olive pulled her forefinger away, and they both sighed with relief.

"Thank you, Olive," said Elinor. "That was a close one."

"Yeah," Olive said, "but at least you didn't sneeze."

Elinor nodded in agreement, and the girls went back on their walk. Almost a minute later, however, Elinor saw some pretty flowers growing out of the ground. She smiled and walked over to them, gazing at their velvety pink petals.

"Oh, these flowers are beautiful!" Elinor said to herself. "And I bet they smell beautiful, too..."

Elinor picked one of the flowers out of the ground, held it underneath her nose and took a gentle sniff. Just then, however, her eyes shot open as her nose froze for a moment. Did the flower smell too strong for her nose, or was it the pollen it contained? She couldn't tell, but she didn't have time to question that. Without a word, Elinor reared her head back and exploded.

"HAAAAAHHH-TCHYEWWWWWW!!!"

Elinor shot her neck forward as she released the sneeze, sending both of her feet off the ground for a brief moment. Olive winced in surprise when she saw it happen; she never knew the rabbit could sneeze like that.

Luckily, Elinor landed safely back on the ground. She sulked a bit, however, as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger.

"Bless you, Elinor!" said Olive.

"Thank you..." Elinor replied, "and yeah, bless me." She continued to rub her nose, giving one sniffle after another.

Olive reached into her pocket, pulled out a tissue, and handed it to Elinor. She blew her nose gently, then wiped her nose with the tissue.

"Are you okay?" Olive wanted to know.

"Yes, I'm okay," Elinor stated. "That was just a big sneeze I did."

"It sure was," agreed Olive. "Good thing you and I were the only ones who were here to see it."

"Yeah." Elinor sniffled again, and then pulled her tissue away from her nose. She folded it up and placed it in her pocket for later. "I'm glad, too. If someone else saw it, it would have been..." She put her hand to her mouth, trying to hold back a giggle.

Olive smiled when she did this. "Something to sneeze at?"

"Well, yeah!" Elinor replied.

She and Olive shared a laugh for a few seconds, and then went back on their walk.

_Audrey, Dot and Lotta giggled to themselves over what they'd just seen._

_"That was such a cute, funny and wholesome scene!" Dot stated._

_"It sure was!" Lotta agreed. "I never knew Elinor could have such an adorable sneeze."_

_"You said it. I might not be a fan of preschool shows like this one," Audrey mentioned, "but I have a feeling we chose one great episode to start with!"_

_Dot and Lotta continued to giggle, this time to agree with what Audrey had said._


End file.
